1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to amusement devices and, in particular, to a new and improved toy in the form of a ball that can be induced to change its trajectory in mid-flight in response to a signal from a remote controlled device.
2. Description of Related Art
Toys that are remotely controlled have been known heretofore in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,569 to Giardina and U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,921 to Wilkinson represent the closest prior art to the subject matter of the instant invention of which the applicant is aware.
The patent to Giardina discloses a remote control toy vehicle comprising a remote wheeled vehicle having a body configured in the shape of an airplane steering wheel for controlling movement of the remote toy airplane across a supporting surface. The rear wheels of the vehicle are driven by a reversible electric motor while the front wheels are normally free spinning. Steering of the vehicle is accomplished by applying friction to one or the other of the front wheels to prevent rotation thereof. Friction is applied to the wheels by respective solenoid assemblies that are independently actuable. The drive motor and solenoids are controlled by switches on the hand controller. More specifically, forward and rearward movement, i.e., energizing of the drive motor, is controlled by independent push buttons on the hand controller. Actuation of the solenoids is controlled by a tilt switch mounted in the hand controller and comprising a rolling ball mounted inside a housing having internal contacts. Turning of the hand controller effects rolling of the ball and closure of the respective contacts for energizing the corresponding solenoid. Accordingly, rotation of the simulated steering wheel in a vertical plane effects turning of the toy airplane.
The patent to Wilkinson discloses a remote controlled movable ball amusement device that includes a hollow sphere having two propulsion mechanisms within the sphere, with each mechanism driven on a separate track. The drive unit causes the sphere to move when actuated by the receiver. A remote transmitter sends signals to the receiver for causing the actuation of the drive unit.
While the above-described remote controlled toy devices are effective for their intended purpose, there is nevertheless a continuing need, and a consumer desire, for remote controlled devices having improved movement effects and configurations to enhance the play value of such toys.